


A bit of luck

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor returns to Bristol after Bill has gone back to Earth after travelling the universe





	A bit of luck

The Doctor knew Bill would go back to Earth eventually. That's what the ghost meant. Unless it was from the very end of the universe, but she doubted that. No one needs billions of years. 

Going back to Bristol was going to be hard, especially so soon, but if vaporous life forms were hijacking the regional headquarters of the BBC there wasn't much way around it. The TARDIS materialized near the southern edge of Durdham Down. The Doctor pushed the doors open, defying as always the way the hinges were designed to turn, and nearly ran into a young woman consulting a clip bound book made of green card stock.

"It's for the hot air balloons." Bill told the Doctor, not missing a beat.

"The- what are you doing here?" The Doctor nearly slipped on the muddy ground, but Bill caught her.

"You're alright. Now, where is he?" Bill asked. For a panicked moment the Doctor thought she had arrived too soon, that her previous self was just around the corner, dealing with something else to do with hot air balloons that she for some reason had no recollection of.

"The Doctor?"

"Is he in there?" Bill nodded at the TARDIS.

The Doctor shook her head and pointed at herself. "Doctor. Me. Here."

Bill took a step back, processing this information. "You're joking..." she said, although she could see she wasn't, "and gorgeous." 

"I am?"

"Um... Yeah." Bill was having a hard time remembering what she was going to say about gaseous aliens. "Nice earrings."

"Thanks. How long has it-" 

"Long enough."

"And Heather?"

"Hasn't decided yet. You?"

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully "About six weeks since the black hole."

Bill smiled "You really don't give yourself any time off, do you?"

"I had about seventy peaceful years here before-"

"Huh. You sound like him again, that's weird."

"I am him."

"You're a 'him'?"

"No. Don't think so."

"Missy was a Time Lady." 

"Women can be Time Lords."

"Of course."

The Doctor remembered what Bill had said on the colony ship about mostly being into women and people her own age. She hoped she understood that the fact that this now appeared to be the case was authentically coincidental, but part of her didn't care.

"D'you want to go take a look at the aliens up the street? They were sort of a cousin of ours."

"Another mimic?"

"They imitated fluids."

"What's that got to do with- Oh! Oh! Liquid crystal, that is brilliant!" The Doctor climbed onto a park bench, seemingly for no reason other than to make a more dramatic exclamation.

"Trying to get into the broadcast of the International Balloon Fiesta, yes," Bill agreed. 

"Would that- hold on a tick- Is this another one of those things where it's not an evil plan?" the Doctor stepped down from the park bench, looking a little lost.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm low-key in love with you."


End file.
